Forum:Patapon 4 ideas
'This article was originally created by TheSammy4ever . '''Patapon 4 Ideas! This is a place for anyone who would like to suggest some ideas for Patapon 4! Note that this is just an ideas page - Patapon 4 is not a real game! '''My idea: '''In Patapon 4, the Patapon, Zigotons, Karmen and Bonedeth all team up to fight a massive enemy.Idea of Abraham Jhared Flores,One traitor has allied with the Akumapons to dominate the world and your mission is discober that traitor. Your army will consist of 3 normal tribepeople from each tribe and an Uberhero from each tribe. Only Patapons have proper Uberheroes so I have come up with a list of made-up-heroes for each tribe. Zigotons: Gong, ZiggerZank or other previously seen generals Karmen: Previously seen generals or a 'mini dettankarmen/zuttankarmen' Bonedeth: Any previously seen Dark Heroes Each tribe is good at something different (e.g. Zigotons are good at attacking) and all the tribepeople are the same type (e.g. Karmen are Jamschs and there made-up hero could be a mini dettankarmen). We could keep the Patapon 2 types (e.g. Toripons) while also keeping Patapon 3 types. --- New Feaures: Be Good or Evil Now in patapon 4 you can choose to be good (using all the heros in the patapon series) and block the enemies or you can choose to be evil and block the patapon tribe. This isn't a good idea? :) NEW featuers!!! Forging items and Mini mission like hunter,mining and boss battle+Dark uberheros reapearing and Recruting Now are available hi I've some ideas for patapon 4: Hey guys I have some ideas for patapon 4!! (Patapon 4 like the 4 principal elements) When the patapons arrives to earthend they abandon their weapons and they meditate with the nature. Some months later the control Air, Earth, Water and Fire. The hero has learned all the elements comprise the aether (the 5th element) but when they are going to know al the secrets of the world arrives some enemies with the same powers of the patapons but they control all the 12 elements (air, earth, water, fire, aether, time, entropy, gravity, life, death, light and dark. these enemies have invaded their worldand they have killed and locked up the all the patapons BUT the hero and 4 patapons are escaped, they go to their secred sanctuary to awaken the protectors of the 12 elements.... Examples: Patapon of Fire: * Immune Fire, Earth, Air * Weakness Water * Ability He can creates tornadoes of fire, rivers of lava, walls of fire... * When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes fire or lava to natural state and he can fly and go inside the enemies to burn they. Patapon of Water: * Immune to Earth, Air and Water * Weakness Fire * Ability He can creates rain, walls of ice, freeze the enemies * When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes water or ice to natural state he can fly and go inside the enemies and when he go inside they they freeze. Patapon of Earth * Immune to Fire, Earth, Wanter * Weakness : Air * Ability He can creates earthquakes, walls of rock, rain of stones * When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes earth to natural state , he can fly and .... (I don't know :D) Patapon of Air * Immune to Air, Water, Fire * Weakness Earth * Ability He can create wind, tornadoes, walls of hot wind or cold wind * When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes air to natural state and he can fly and .... (I don't know :D) Natural Hero * He can control all the elements and he is specialized to using aether (10%of all, 90% of aether)... and he can open portals * He can steal the souls of the enemies and use their like bombs, lasers, cannons,... * When he is on xx-xx-x he absorbs the patapon and he becomes very big and Can use what elements he want. Time Hero *He can stop the time when he want *He can travel in the time *When he is on xx-xx-x he can cancel some enemies during the game so.... that's my idea.... I want finish the other hero elements..... if you have any question contact me! mahopon@live.it Normal Patapons: Air Patapon: Immune to Air, Water, Fire. Weakness: Earth. Ability: He can create wind, tornadoes, walls of hot wind or cold wind * When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes air to natural state (rarely fog) and he can fly and he can feed or extinguish the fire Fire Patapon: Immune to Fire, Earth, Air. Weakness: Water. Ability He can creates tornadoes of fire, rivers of lava, walls of fire... When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes fire or lava to natural state (rarely he can make rain fire) and he can fly and go inside the enemies to burn they Earth Patapon: Immune to Fire, Earth, Wanter. Weakness : Air. Ability: He can creates earthquakes, walls of rock, rain of stones... When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes earth to natural state (rarely he can make the fog make by sand), he can't fly and he can make rain rocks, ... Water Patapon: Immune to Earth, Air and Water. Weakness: Fire. Ability: He can creates rain, walls of ice, freeze the enemies. When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes water or ice to natural state (rarely snow), he can't fly but he goes inside the enemies and when he is inside them, they freeze --- Hero Patapons: Aether Hero: This hero can control aether. See the examples. --- Special Heroes Patapons: Divine Hero: He can control what he want. He hasn't limits Zero Hero: He Can't Control nothing but he can cancel enemies elements. --- New Uberhero: Cotaooz, the Giantsword wielder. Slow to attack but massive damage. *son of a bitch, ya'll my idea of parapon 4 When ton,chin,kan and hatapon found erthend they decided to live there but 2 years later they found out that all the patapons(exept uberhero,sukopon and meden)became demons then uberhero came bakc to life and to stop them then silver hoshipon came back to life to gide them on there quest(just like in patapon 3) then turned ton,chin and kan to uberheros New fetures Whats hot *bringing back toripon *new quests *you can now play as gong,ban yaripon,don yumipon and gan yaripon *awsome fetures like make your own weapons and a new song Whats not *Its relly hard to get the other three champions and gong o f*#k '''Song Ideas' *Counter △ △ □-○-□ (Chaka Chaka Pata-Pon-Pata) This acts as a sort of combination between the Defend and Charge songs. The Patapon remain stationary until attacked, bracing themselves, and if attacked while enduring, they retaliate with double the amount of damage taken. (Note: This actually temporarily lowers the Patapon's defense just a little while bracing for impact.) Dungeons *Building of Misery''. boss:'' Dodonga *Tower of Chaos. boss:'' Dogaeen' *Castle of Storms. boss: Darantula (always raining) *Cave of Icebergs. boss: Kacchindonga *Basement of Darkness. boss: Gigantus *Dig Site of Molten: boss: Fenicchi *Evilmass of Gorl. boss: Garuru *Pyramid of Smokestorms. boss: ''Dokaknel *Labyrinth of Eternal Sleep. ''boss: Cioking *Cave of Treants. boss:'' Shooshookle' *Estate of Endurance. boss: Superweapon Org, Gigante King (6 floors, shortcut: 1 - 6) *Kingdom of Immunity. boss: Zuttankarmen *Legendary Tomb of Empowered Fiends. boss: The Other Vessel *the cave of despair. "boss" majidonga *the frozen cave. "boss" manboroth *the demon of shield. "boss" ban tatepon(bonus: you get ban tatepon) *the demon of Scythe. "boss" gong( bonus:you get gong) *the demon of arrows. "boss" don yumipon(bonus:you get don ymipon) *the demon of spears. "boss"gan yaripn(bonus:you get gan yaripon) *den of darknes(final level.) "boss" arch pandora New enemies: The trojukampon are trianglular yellow soldiers who secretly live with patapons and the zigotons,they are working for an evil god inside this totem Intresting. You shoud of put this into a Blog post though. It would be more clean then. The Real User:Sonickyle 11:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ----